Fan Boys?
by DmoneyNinja
Summary: Girl fan girl over bruno mars,1D, Maroon 5 Ect but who do the turtle Fan Boy over read and find out (funny short)


Its was after leo and Donnie were in the kitchen with april when they heard "MIKEY DON'T U DARE"raph yelled ran after mikey who ran it the kitchen holding raphs T-phone "guy guess what I was digging thought raph T-phone and I went thought his music and" mikey was say when raph cut in "MIKEY I SWAER IT U SAY IT" raph was saying when mikey cut in "Listen" mikey said pressing play when everyone heard

Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

"HA HAHA HA HA HA HA" everyone was laugh as raphs face was turning bight red "SHUT UP"yelled "well well well a Cher Lloyd fan" Leo said with a smirk "SHUT UP" raph snapped his face deep rad color now taking his phone from mikey then raph smirked "what about u leo" raph said jumping over the counter grabing leos phone "HEY" leo said raph went to leo music "what if I hit play" Raph said jumping to the other end of the counter "RAPH DON'T U DARE" leo yelled too late raph pressed play and they heard

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother freaking princess  
You still love me

Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

"HA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH" everyone was laugh at leo now which was making leos face turn redder then raphs "ITS NOT THAT FUNNY"Leo yelled grabing his phone back " so raph loves Cher Lloyd and Leo Loves Avril Lavigne Priceless" Donnie said "Oh Yeah" leo and raph said leo graded Donnie T-phone and went to his music and pressed play and then they heard

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

"HAHAHAHHAHAH HA" everyone but april was laughing "U like Taylor Swift That's so cute" april said making donnies face turn even redder then it was "I umm just its not funny shut up" Donnie said grabbing his T-phone Turning to mikey grabbing his T-Phone " hey mikey want kind of music u got" Donnie said waving mikey phone in his hand " NOT COOL DUDE GIVE IT BACK" mikey yelled as Donnie jumped over the counter pressing play

's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can see who we want (2x)

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Hands in the air like we don't care  
Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a hell no  
Cause we gonna go all night  
Till we see the sunlight alright

So la da di da di, we like to party  
Dancing with Miley  
Doing whatever we want  
This is our house  
This is our rules  
And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" the three turtle laughed at mikey making his face turn red "Shut up" mikey said grabing his phone turning off the music "u like miley cyrus" raph said "maybe I do maybe I don't" mikey said "u guy are all fan boys" April said "NO" they all yelled "oh really leo likes Avril Lavigne ,raph likes Cher Lloyd, Donnie likes Taylor Swift and mikey Likes Miley cyrus" april said "sooooo" everyone said " u guy are hopeless" april said "we are not" they all said "bye guys" april said leaving they all looked at each other "well look at the time" leo said leaving "yup im late for a nap" raph said leaving "I need to read my comics" mikey said "oh I got to work in my lab" Donnie said walking out to


End file.
